The present invention relates to cutting devices for cutting various types of material such as thin vinyl, plastic, paper, cardboard, or string. In particular, the present invention is directed to the art of hand-held cutting devices and cutting devices capable of being supported by at least one human finger.
Generally, finger mounted cutting devices exist in the art. However, these devices have a number of limitations. One limitation involves the breadth of material that prior art cutters can cut. In most cases, the prior art cutters are capable of cutting only a limited range of materials (e.g. grape stems or envelopes). Another limitation involves the ergonomic and safety aspects of the prior art cutters. Many prior art devices use an exposed fixed blade design which can lead to severe cuts if the user is not extremely careful at all times. In addition, other prior art devices attach to the user's hand in a manner that may result in fatigue and discomfort after extended use. Further limitations of the prior art cutters involve their ability to make straight, smooth, and consistent cuts.
For the reasons discussed above, it is the objective of the present invention to provide certain improvements in the art of hand-held cutting devices.